FfXIII retelling-Lightning
by Rhyme13kh14Xion8
Summary: Title says Retelling of the first game with major What if lightning was 13yrs old instead of 21? what if her past was different? what if she was the youngest and Serah was the oldest/ How would the events in FF XIII change?
1. Chapter 1

**ME: NEW FIC, YES! -_-**

**SHENAI: I LIVE!**

**ME: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**SUZU: SHUTUP!**

**NASTUKIKO: …IDIOTS.**

**AMATERASU: NOT REALLY.**

**SINCIETTA: IT'S A HALF TRUTH.**

**ME: WORTHLESS OC's!**

**LIGHTNING: ****THESE IDIOTS DON'T OWN FF 13 OR KH BECAUSE THEY'RE TOO DUMB TO EVEN THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT OR EVEN MAKE IT****.**

**ME: YOU'RE MEAN…**

**RHYME: I THINK WE SHOULD JUST START BEFORE LIGHT AND EVERYONE ELSE TRY TO KILL YOU, BESIDES YOU'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS STORY SO IT'S A WIN-WIN SITUATION.**

**ME: …I GUESS SO…RHY-CHAN IS SO SMART. LET'S START NOW! m**

**/**

**BY THE WAY THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY BLUE CRYSTAL AND HOPE TRINKETS CONVERSATION ON ELITE HOPE FANDOM, AND BY THE SWITCH ROLES PROMPT! ^^**

**THIS SERIES WILL BE SPLIT INTO MULTIPLE OF PARTS SUCH AS ONE HALF BEING FROM LIGHTNING'S SIDE OF THE STORIES AND THEN RHYME'S HALF, SO IT'S DOUBLE SIDED.**

**/**

_PROLOGUE:_

Silence filled her ears. It wasn't the kind of normal silence that one would hear normally when there was nothing there since there was someone there, no. It was the kind of silence that meant she _didn't want to_ hear. She didn't want to hear the words of pity that were being spoken to her; she didn't want to hear the voice that sounded so similar to her and yet wasn't; she didn't want to hear the conversation being spoken in front of her; she didn't want to hear anything, and yet she had to. If not for herself than for _Her_, for _them. So_ she listened.

And if she had to listen she had to see, and if she had to see she had to speak, but to speak was impossible. Exactly what was she supposed to say? That she wasn't the same? That she's an I'Cie? That she's not scared, even though she should be?

What was she supposed to say or even do?! She was still a child, but at the same time she wasn't anymore…she had already stained her hands. How was she supposed to tell that to them, to her _sister_? It was her sister though, so why should it be so hard to tell her all this?

In the back of her head there was a voice that told her exactly 'why?'

_'It's hard because you don't know her; she maybe your blood related sister but does she really know you like how __**she**__ did? Was she there for you like how __**they**__ were?____No, she wasn't. She doesn't know you at all and neither do you. You won't tell her anything because she's a stranger._

_ You'll let her stay with you but you won't let her get close enough to actually know you. You won't tell her what you've become or what you've done, nor will you let her know what you feel. You won't be the same. You will be stronger and never let anyone get close to __**ever again. **__And if you have to tell her, tell them, what and who you are then tell them you are…._

"Lightning, I am Lightning."


	2. Chapter 1 The Hanging edge

**ME: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! ^^ I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SHENAI: MORE THAN HER SISTER!**

**ME: I LOVE EVERYONE MORE THAN MY SISTER….SHE'S THE DEVIL INCARNATION.**

**SHENAI: OVER-EXAGGERATER! **

**ME: SHUSH!**

**SUZU: IT'S TRUE.**

**RHYME: YOU'RE SISTER ISNT THE DEVIL INCARNATION.**

**LIGHT: JUST START DAMMIT!**

**ME: FINE! *POUTS***

**VANILLE: HEY! MEXI DOESN'T OWN FINAL FANTASY XIII, TWEWY, KH, OR DISSIDIA! *CHEERFUL LAUGH***

**ME: THANK YOU! VANILLE'S SO CUTE…NOT AS CUTE AS RHYME THOUGH! /**

**/**

It was midday in the middle of summer of Cocoon it should've been a relaxing and joyous day, and yet this was a sad and very terrible day. On board a train were millions of people about to be transported to the sanctum to be purged. Inside the train people were forced to wear white and blue hooded robes that were adorned with other types of ornaments. Many held their heads down, but few kept their heads up.

One of those few whispered to the other sitting next to them. They were planning on taking over the train, but they had to be patient and wait for the right time.

"So…when are we going to take over the train?" The person, whose voice was female, held an Australian accent asked the person next to them.

The person beside them stayed silent like the others and said, "Now." Jumping out of their seats the two began to fight with the soldiers who wore yellow, gray, and white uniforms along with a mask and a gun. Soon enough others began fighting along side them and the train was captured.

With the robes removed the two leaders of the conspiracy were now visible. The first was a girl about nineteen years old with cooper red curled hair in two ponytails, leaf green eyes, and light tan skin. She wore a salmon pink out fit that also held a tint of orange; it was a short skirt and top with a bear skin hanging to the side and beige furred boots.

The person next to her was a male about early twenty with platinum white hair that was slightly spiky, emerald green eyes with a slight tint of blue, and light peachy skin. He wore a similar outfit that the soldiers wore only his was like a suit-like wear with a gray tie and boots. Sticking his head to the side he loaded up a rocket launcher and shot the weapon ahead of them. With the road in front of them blown apart the train was forced to stop which lead it to flipping over to the side.

Once the train was flipped everyone rushed out with weapons from Psicom in their hands and left, leaving the girl and man alone left on board the train. Rushing out the two were faced with a robotic scorpion-like machine that was white, black, and blue. The girl was slightly surprised at the appearance of the machine while the male was slightly glaring at the robot. The two pulled out their weapons and fought.

The man fought with a boomerang and a weapon that switched between a gun and blade, while the female fought with a weapon which looked similar to a claw with the hooks clawing at her enemy. Giggling the girl threw her weapon forward releasing the hooks and clawing at the enemy. Sighing at the younger girl's behavior, the man threw his boomerang and then rushed forward taking his gun-blade out and attacking the robotic scorpion. The Scorpio then rushed at the girl and clawed at her scratching her just abit and then shot electricity at the male.

The three continued this pattern but eventually the Scorpio was forced back by the two and fell into the abyss below dragging the train with it in hopes of also dragging the two down with it, but unfortunately for the robotic Scorpio the two had already gotten off the top of the train and were on the train track watching the thing they had just fought fall down to what would hopefully be its end. Falling to the ground onto her knee's the girl sighed in relief and glanced at the one beside her.

Getting back up to her feet she smiled even though she was still slightly hurt from fighting and she stood and watched the area. After minutes of silence she spoke, "So what's your name?" The man in question watched her and took out a potion from his pouch and handed to her. Looking at the potion she smiled and thanked him.

"Hope, Hope Estheim. And your name is…?"

Smiling cheerfully and skipping passed him she said, "Vanille."

Nodding in response and slightly smiling he ran to catch up to her together the two of them headed towards the Fal'Cie.

**/**

**ELSEWHERE…**

In another part of the Sanctum was a large fight between rebels, common folks, and Psicom. Leading them was a young eighteen year old female with long, slightly wavy, pink hair kept in a side pony-tail, blue eyes, peachy skin, and wore a pink and white vest over a black shirt with a red mini skirt with hot pink tights and gray sneaker boots. Beside her was a male with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and wore a blue shirt with a hooded vest that had angel wings on the back with black pants and brown sneakers. And floating next to the two on the other side of the male was a white creature called a Moogle with purple devilish wings, a big red nose, a wand in its hand that had a clock embedded on the top, and unlike the other normal Moogles this Moogle had a diamond crystal instead of a pom-pom that glowed a bright pink.

Together the two, or three counting the Moogle, lead the fight between Psicom and themselves before retreating to gather more people to help fight.

"Serah," the male far from the female leader shouted. Turning over to his direction she called back, "Yes, Noel?"

He then tilted his head to the direction of a young female girl that looked like the older girl with pink hair. Only this female was dressed in a rose pink turtle neck top that was cut mid-stomach, over the top was a hooded brown vest with two yellow lines on the side, a red mini skirt that slit open towards the right with brown shorts underneath, and brown leathered belt strapped boots. Her hair was a lighter pink than the older pinkette and her eyes were like a blithering blizzard storm blue.

Sighing Serah and the moogle ran towards the girl and stopped right in front of her, but as soon as she was about to speak the other cut her off.

"I didn't leave. I just watched and everything was sloppy. They aren't fighters Serah. These people barely even know how to hold a gun or even shoot."

Cringing slightly Serah opened her mouth to retort but was cut short by Noel, an older man, and woman coming closer towards them. The older man was dark toned, an afro, a goatee, warm brown eyes, and wore a military pilot outfit uniform with two pistols one the side. Popping out of the man's afro was a small yellow Chocobo chick; holding his hand out for the Chocobo chick he asked, "What are you complaining about this time Soldier girl?"

Glancing towards the older man she barked back at him, "Who said I was complaining? I was making observations," and then she crossed her arms and left with the older female following her. The female had wild dark brown hair with deep emerald green eyes that looked like they were also reflecting the same green color from a forest. She had tan skin, a well kept in fit body, and wore deep blue robes that slit open to the side with the top half of the white robes covering her arms and the bottom half of the robes ripped off showing her legs and feet that were covered with knee high strapped sandals, but strapped onto her back was a spear-like weapon which was an orange red and black with tints of gold.

The two females then left leaving the three, or four with the Moogle, alone with each other. Sighing the dark toned man asked, "So what did she say this time about the average normal folk?"

Also sighing Serah answered the question, "In short terms she practically said that they were useless and everything was sloppy."

Nodding in acknowledgement the man also asked, "Anything else?"

Shaking her head she replied by saying, "No, nothing else."

Noel then looked over to where Soldier girl was and watched as she conversed with the other woman following her.

/

As she continued walking she continued listening to the other's footsteps follow right behind her and eventually she stopped and faced the other woman who wore a grin-like expression on her face.

"Why do you keep following me, _Fang?"_ She yelled out annoyed by her intendancy to continue following her.

Walking closer towards the younger female the older woman ruffled her hair despite the protests being yelled out and said with an Australian accent said, "'Cause if I don't who'll know what trouble you'll get into, Lightning," she then proceeded to stop ruffling Lightning's hair and then poked a finger to the girl's forehead.

Slightly pouting and trying to re-straighten her hair she heard the slight sound of giggling, and by instinct turned the other way hoping to see_ her_, to see_ them_. But there was no one there. Slightly frowning and allowing more emotion to show on her face she sighed and replaced her poker face.

_'You know Light you really should stop being so harsh. You practically just told Serah-chan that everybody was useless. We all can't be knowledgeable about weapons like you and know how exactly how to use whatever weapon.'_

Frowning with anger Lightning spoke both to Fang and the other voice, "Well it's not my fault trouble likes to find me when I least want it or expect it to," crossing her arms she then mumbled the last part for only the voice to hear, "But I'm younger than most of these people and they don't even know anything…I was younger than this when I learned about weapons…and so were you Rhy…even younger than me."

_'…But there were reasons for that…we didn't have a choice like these people do…or did. They've lived like normal people and Besides Fang and Sahz seem to have some, or a lot, of expertise on weapons and fights.'_

Walking away with Fang following close behind her she answered back, _'Yeah, well then what about Serah and Noel?'_

_ '…I don't know Light, and neither do; Since you practically refuse to get along and get to know her! I see what you see, I hear what you hear, I remember the things you do-maybe abit more-, I feel what you really feel even when you try to mask it and are confused about what you feel, and I know what you know.'_

Pausing Lightning thought about Rhyme's words and stayed silent until Fang placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "So where are ya heading to?"

Lightning then looked around and realized that her feet had lead her back towards the bridge where she then spots two people fighting their way through on the other side. Only catching slight glimpses of a male and female with platinum white hair and cooper strawberry hair she knew where they exactly were heading and possibly why they were. It's then she noticed that Fang's expression had turned very serious and she was still watching the pair fight their way through, and eventually stopped so they were all looking at each other.

Sighing and walking away she noticed the reluctance from Fang to follow and shrugged, but eventually she heard Fang's footsteps right behind her.

/

Panting heavily Hope and Vanille leaned on the metal stacked boxes trying to catch their breath.

"How…many…more are...there?" Vanille asked in between breaths waiting for Hope to answer.

Trying to even out his breathing Hope answered, "I don't know Vanille. There are probably tons more out there considering that the military has control over this entire area."

Making a slight whining sound Vanille stopped leaning against the boxes and walked forward. "Then let's hurry and save your mom!" Vanille cheered with a smile skipping forwards leaving Hope to run after her.

He had explained his situation earlier before on how his mom had been somehow branded an I'Cie and that he was now trying to save her from her fate since his Father wouldn't. She had quickly agreed to help him even though knowing that she would be fighting non-stop and killing others just to make their way through the whole base to reach the Fal'Cie.

Quickly catching up to her Hope noticed that she seemed to be looking on the other side of the bridge. Turning his head to the side he noticed what she was looking at.

There were others on the other side watching them; he couldn't see their faces clearly but he could tell that there were only two figures. The smallest had noticeable pink hair and other had ripped white robes over blue robes. He also noticed that they were watching them like how they were. Then the pink haired figured turned and walked away with the other following, but not without reluctance.

Turning towards Vanille he noticed that she had a sad expression on her face, but just as soon as he saw it the expression disappeared as if it was never there.

Smiling cheerfully, and perhaps forcefully, Vanille asked, "Shouldn't we get moving? It'll be awhile before we get to the Fal'Cie."

Nodding slowly Hope answered her, "Y-yeah."

Together the two made their way across the bridge and closer towards the Fal'Cie, Anima, but Vanille kept wondering the same thing over and over again in her mind, 'Was that really you…, Fang?'

/

Lightning watched as her sister, Serah, rallied up more troops to continue fighting Psicom and other soldiers and eventually she turned towards Fang, "Why don't you fight with them? I'm sure things would be getting done a lot better and faster if you were fighting with them."

Fang smirked, "Your probably right mate, but things seem pretty good to me so no need for me to get involved."

Lightning sighed in defeat and understanding for the real reason why Fang wouldn't help she then turned her attention back towards Serah.

…..

Serah stood tall on the metal crates with Noel and Mog, the moogle, by her side. Looking towards Sahz and nodding she announced that she, Sahz, and Noel were going towards the Fal'Cie Anima to find if there's anything they could use from there, and of course there were multiple of protests but each person was soon silenced.

A girl with long magenta hair with side bangs framing her face, tan skin, brown eyes, wearing a black top, green skirt with blue shorts underneath, and brown leathered boots stepped out from the crowd and said, "I'm going to be leading the rebellion got it, people!"

The girl then turned towards Serah and the others and winked at them. "Come back safely, 'kay? I'll take good care of these guys!"

Smiling the three said thanks to her and waved goodbye. "Thanks Flora and we'll come back for sure!"

Grinning Flora gave them a thumbs up and said, "You better Serah! I'm keeping you guys to this promise!" Then she turned away and ordered the people around.

Giggling to her self Serah said, "Flora's probably going to take over the whole place by the time we get back!"

Laughing at the comment Noel said, "That seems like something she would do for sure!"

Sahz thought about what they both had said and asked, "Would she try to take over the world if she could?"

Stopping in their tracks Serah and Noel both answered, "Yes, she would. She tried to take over the school, the community, the whole town and city once, which she did succeed on some of those."

Slightly sweat-dropping Sahz continued walking and thought, 'That girl sure has some wild ambitions.'

….

Even though they were far from the area Serah had been in Lightning and Fang had heard everything and Lightning slightly paled knowing that her sister could be stubborn and there was no way to get Serah to even think about changing her mind to not go. Lightning knew what would happen if they did go; they would be branded and have to run, and Lightning had already done that for six years in her life.

Running Lightning and Fang, who kept pace right next to her, ran towards the direction Serah, Noel, and Sahz were going hoping to make it before the three left. Unfortunately they didn't. Serah and the other two had already been in the air flying by the time they reached them, and it was too late.

Her eyes clearly showing frustration and disappointment Light cursed, "Damn it!" There was silence and Fang looked around for anything to get her to the Fal'Cie and that's when she spotted it. Smiling in glee Fang walked over towards the vehicle and set it straight up.

From Light's eyes Rhyme noticed what Fang found and tried to get Lightning's attention.

_'Lightning…? Lightning? Lightning!'_

_'What, Rhyme!? I'm currently busy here having a break down!'_

_ 'Look, look at Fang.'_

_ 'What about Fang?'_

_ 'Look at what she found right now.'_

Turning towards Fang's direction Lightning slightly gasped in shock and let the corners of her mouth lift up. Walking towards Fang Light asked, "Does it work?"

Fang turned towards Lightning and then looked up at the sky making sure there were now nearby enemies. After making sure there were no enemies nearby Fang answered, "Yup. Seems like it," and she grinned.

"Then we can get to Serah and the others with it!"

Taken back Fang responsibly and strictly asked, "What do you mean 'we'? I was planning on going by myself."

Frustrated Lightning crossed her arms and glared at Fang. "Well I was on the impression that we were both going so we could go get my sister and the others."

"Well," Fang walked over towards the air ship she had just found and pulled it back straight up, "you thought wrong kid."

Angered and offended by Fang's 'kid' comment Lightning replied to Fang, "I don't think so. Fang you and I both know _exactly_ what we are, and we'll have more chance making it to Anima than if you go by yourself and leave me here."

Sighing Fang pondered her words and thought back to a much earlier incident.

…_._

_A MUCH, MUCH TIME AGO RIGHT NEAR THE BEGINNING…._

Chasing after Fang Lightning passed by the other people as a pink blur and eventually caught onto the sleeve of Fang's robe. Trying to pull her back she instead managed to remove the robe from her instead. As if time had slowed down Lightning and Rhyme stared in wonder and shock at the brand in front of them. Unlike their brands this one was slightly more faded and larger, but it was also by the same exact Fal'Cie. Cussing lowly and mentally Fang continued running from Lightning and the crowd, but didn't notice that Lightning and Rhyme had snapped out of their shock just in time to continue chasing her.

Sighing Fang stopped running and looked over behind her expecting to see nothing, but was instead met with Lightning's curious gaze.

Moaning in distress Fang covered her eyes with one hand and said, "_Oh come on! What's it gonna take for ya to get lost!?_"

Smirking Lightning responded Fang by playfully saying, "Oh, I don't know maybe a really comfy bed?"

Smiling slightly at the response Fang raised her hand up to the air and said, "Sorry, I don't have one of those," moving towards Lightning she ruffled her hair and said, "and if I did I'd be the one sleeping on the thing."

"Well then," Lightning began fixing her hair and grabbed Fang's wrist to keep her from leaving, "I guess we'll just have to play rock, paper, and scissors for the bed."

"Yup," Fang said pulling her wrist forcefully out of Lightning's grasp, and began walking away until she heard Lightning whisper, "We're similar."

"What?" She turned around and looked back at Lightning a confused and bewildered expression.

"I said we're the same. I'm an L'Cie too, but probably for a less amount of time than you, and from your appearance and weapon I'd guess and Pulse L'Cie too."

"Yeah, it is obvious?"

"No, I can just tell because of the color eyes. It's not often people have that sort of natural green color."

"So tell me, are there more L'Cie?"

"…There used to be."

…

_BACK TO PRESENT…_

Sighing Fang scratched her head and pointed her thumb towards the airship. Grinning Lightning hopped on board the air-craft and waited for Fang.

"What am I going to do with her?" Grinning Fang boarded the craft and started the engine. Lightning wrapped her arms around Fang's torso and they flew off towards the Fal'Cie, towards Anima.

/

**ME: I FINALLY GOT CHAPTER ONE DONE! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, EVEN THOUGH IT PROBABLY SUCKS.**

**RHYME: PLEASE? *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**VANILLE: *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**NAMINE: *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**XION: *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**SERAH: *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**YUNA: *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**ME: ***_**TEARY**_** PUPPY DOG EYES* PLEASE~?**


End file.
